Poll: How did you come across TGS?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Poll: How did you come across TGS? 19 Comments Anchestor Anchestor @anchestor 3 years ago So, since the age poll has been going petty well I thought I'd ask the public another question: How did you come across TGS? I have once again put voting options for you to upvote in the comments. However, since I probably can't think of every possible scenario for one to find a webcomic, feel free to add your own option, if it isn't listed by me or somebody else. But if you do add a new option, please upvote it. I know it might feel silly, but it makes handling the data much easier. And please check if someone has already added the option if you can't find an accurate one among mine. Also, if you feel like elaborating your path to the comic, you are welcomed to write it as a reply to the voting option (this helps to keep thing organized). Also if anyone has any cool anecdotes on finding the comic, I'd be thrilled to hear them :) I'll be posting the results after a week, if need arises. Thanks for participating! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Heard about from a friend/family member 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Anchestor • 3 years ago Helen made me read it. XD she MADE me read it (at first, then I was okay with it.) 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Social media 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Hiveworks 4 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Anchestor • 3 years ago I was binge reading SMBC, an other Hiveworks comic. The site layout had ads for other Hiveworks comics, and the one for TGS was frigging GORGEOUS. And it said "scientists" on it and looked pretty intriguing in general. So I decided to check it out, and here we are :) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago I've been a long time viewer of Hiveworks even before TGS. So when TGS appeared along with a bunch of other comics I checked it out. While there was only the couple pages to begin with I kept my eye on it since it had potential. It wasn't until we were about Half way though chapter two when I became really hooked. And well the rest is history! 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited Webcomic compilation (e. g. topwebcomics) •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Was searching Jekyll and Hyde -stuff 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Anchestor • 3 years ago It was the week of Thanksgiving, and we had just finished performaning Jeffrey Thatcher's J&H at state about a week or two earlier, and I was still obsessed over it. I came across one of Sabrina's Jekyll and Hyde posters, and believe it or not, it was Henry who caught my eye because he looked EXACTLY like the actor who played Jekyll in our show! I looked up the comic (this was around the time Rachel first appeared) and more pictures, slowly falling in love with both Jekyll and Hyde. And now you know the REST of the story! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited I found the comic after, hum... First I rediscovered ponies, then InkPots and their J&H musical animatics, looked up more of the musical and found some artists on deviantart. One of them mentioned this comic, as well as The Search For Henry Jekyll. I read tSfHJ first, and then got hooked on this comic's premise and style, and then the other people who read it! :3 I've been caught in a feedback loop ever since. 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited I stumbled across Jekyll and Hyde on the internet and got obsessed with it in no time! While looking for fanart I saw a few pages of tgs. :D It was right before Hyde appeared and started to annoy Jekyll. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago This might sound insane but if it wasn't for Spectrum, I probably never would have become interested in Jekyll and Hyde, and in turn, The Roleplaying Scientists might have never been created or have even become so close to Elaina. You see, years ago, back in I think 6th grade, she showed me Ink Potts animation of Confrontation and I was immediately interested. The day after I checked out "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde" and did all the research I could for months. Then when searching through pictures of Jekyll and Hyde, I saw Sabrina's work and eventually found my way to her comic! (I just realized how much I tend to ramble on these things. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Was searching for Gaslamp fantasy stuff •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago I saw an ad on Flight Rising and it caught my eye. In the time I've been reading TGS it has also caught my heart. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited Curiosity Hastie.( I don't care if it's not an adverb, it rhymes!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *Adds it to the list.* 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago i was listening songs in youtube, and this: https://youtu.be/3nFV_6wUG9E came along! i searched what was The Glass Scientists,i found the comic and it was in this page: http://www.theglassscientis..., i read it, like it and since that weekend i started read that page every monday, a few weeks since that update i made an account and now i'm here! 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 3 years ago • edited I had actually taken awhile to actually reading it! I remember stumbling upon it on tumblr and finding her store. I look in her store, thought her style was familiar then bookmarked it for later. Go forward a month, I go back to the bookmark and I finally remember when i first saw Sabrina's art! I had first seen it in her short film with the little fox pup when i was 12! I saw bleeding heart, then that lead to TGS. Then I read the comic while lurking in the comment section until i decided to join the fun! SO here i am now. 2 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I actually first found the comic through Sabrina Deviantart page and i thought it looked amazing and then i saved it for later. Fast forward a little bit to where i finally get around to reading it and in a day i was caught up. Then i wanted to make comments on the page so i made a disqus. Then after a bit of rereading for descriptions i saw something about the roleplaying page got curious and followed it but unsure where or how to come in didn't comment. Up in till headcount then i decided to introduce myself and become know. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy